


A New Prime Rises

by Optimus_Primes_Daughter



Series: A CyberTale [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Anger, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6557134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimus_Primes_Daughter/pseuds/Optimus_Primes_Daughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sucky ain't it? Yeah..... I just wanted to get the series over with :/ And I honestly dunno why some of it's bold O_o</p></blockquote>





	1. Anger Becomes And Evil Kills

( Optimus' PoV)

 

It was many eons since we had almost lost Bumblebee. Much had changed since then. A new addition to the family and Bumblebee had grown into a you mech.

“ Hey Dad,” said Bumblebee walking into the silo with his sword drawn. New Moon walked in after him, her school books in one hand and a blaster in the other.

“ Have you two been playing war again,” I asked playfully.

“ YAS!!! IT WAS SUU FUN,” New Moon exclaimed with excitement. She set her school books down and jumped into my arms.

“ You know you are getting too big for that,” I said, her weight making my hinges bent slightly.

“ I know, but its fun,” she said hugging me. Ratchet walked into the room with an apron and a duster.

“ If you two want to sleep in your berths tonight I would get a move on your work.” He put his hands on his hips. Oh he was so adorable when he did that. New Moon gathered her school books and walked back to her berthroom to do some homework.

“ Hey Dad,” Bee said to Ratchet,” I… umm… kinda failed……” Ratchet dropped the duster.

“ YOU WHAT!?”

“ Yeah, I kinda failed your test.” He pulled out a horribly dissected scraplet and placed it in Ratchet’s outstretched hand. Ratchet examined the scraplet.

“ This was on purpose,” he said simply, putting a hand back on his hips.

“ I….,” struggled Bumblebee,” I WANT TO BE A WARRIOR. WHY WON’T YOU LET ME BE ONE!?” 

“ It’s too dangerous,” said Ratchet sternly.

“ But Prime Dad thinks so too!!!” Ratchet broke at those words. Ratchet walked over to the medical berth and sat down on it. He put his head in his hands.

“ That was too far Bumblebee,” I said brushing past him and sitting next to my sparkmate. Bumblebee looked furious.

“ WHY CAN’T I!?” His yelling brought out New Moon from her studies.

“ Hey can you quiet down? PLEASE,” she said poking her head out from behind the hall wall. Bumblebee looked at her. She apparently knew not to get into any more because she slunk back to her room swiftly. Bumblebee turned back to us.

“ TELL ME WHY NOT!!” Ratchet had started crying, barely audible but I could see tears coming out from behind his hands. I had lost my temper.

“ OK THEN. YOU WANT TO KNOW THE TRUTH. YOU ALMOST HAD MEGATRON’S MIND INSIDE OF YOU AND WE WERE AFRAID WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF WE LET THAT PART BACK OUT AGAIN!!!!!!!” All that talking made me lose my breath. I paused for a moment too long because the next thing I knew, Bumblebee was on top of me.

“ THAT’S NOT TRUE!!! IT CAN’T BE!!!!! New Moon came out of her room again to see what was going on now. She saw us on the floor then looked at her medic father standing up and looking at the scene, his face wet with tears. She ran over to him and hugged his middle. He grabbed her and pulled her back from Bumblebee and I.

“ IT IS TRUE,” I yelled after watching New Moon come in. Bumblebee punched me in the face.

“ TELL ME THE TRUTH!!” I was done with Bumblebee. I just wanted to get off the floor and go for a drive.

“ It is the truth!!!” Bee punched me again. My lip began to leak energon.

“ YOU ALWAYS TOLD ME STARSCREAM JUST PUT ME TO SLEEP!!!”

“ He did but he was planning to do more and we were afraid he had.” Bee was getting more violent. He was punching me until my mouth was filled with energon. My eyes widened as I watched Bumblebee get up. His eyes were turning red. **I got up slowly, trying not to provoke Bumblebee into more harm. But he was already provoked by his fathers’ lies to him. I was about to stand up straight but Bumblebee charged at me. He pinned me to the wall. I didn’t want to hurt him, so I just let him hurt me. Ratchet and New Moon stood there, watching, horrified expressions on their faces. New Moon watched her big brother hurt her beloved father. Ratchet, watching his sparkmate getting crushed by his son.**

**  
      ** **New Moon was so upset. There were tears running down her face. They were filled with pain and suffering, what I was feeling at that moment. She pushed passed Ratchet and stomped on Bumblebee’s foot. He let go of me and let me slide to the floor. My vision was blurred with all of the energon pouring out of my helm and mouth. It appeared as if Bumblebee had let go of his foot. He walked over to New Moon and picked her up off the ground. Her feet were several feet above the floor. He threw her across the room. She landed by the groundbridge, her body going limp. Ratchet ran over to her and picked her up.**

**“ Bumblebee please. Don’t do this.” I could hear Ratchet pleading from the other side of the room. I heard Bumblebee’s footsteps coming toward me. I saw him stop right above me, his red eyes looked insane. I heard his arm transform. It looked like a blaster. _Good bye my beloved family. I will always be with you_ , I thought my last thought as I heard Bee shoot his blaster. It was my end, legendary Optimus Prime, the saver of planet Earth, the lover of the legendary medic, Ratchet. My last sight was Bee’s blaster over my chest, glowing red instead of blue. Then all went black.**

 

 **I woke up. Where was I? I looked around, then at myself. I was glowing! I got up and started walking. I walked right into someone. I fell over. I looked up at the figure I had bumped into. It was Primus!**  
**" Hello Optimus Prime. I am Primus, as you know. It is your time. Take my hand and you will go to the Allspark.” I got up and grabbed his hand.**  
     **All of a sudden I was back on Cybertron, back in Iacon, a** _not destroyed_ Iacon. I looked around and I saw many other Cybertronians, all with family or friends.  
     “ Hello Optimus Prime,” said someone from behind. I turned around to see the Thirteen Primes before me. I was awestruck.  
     “ Hello,” I said shyly. One of them stepped forward.  
     “ Welcome to the Allspark,” he said moving a hand toward all of the Cybertronians. It was amazing. I could see my old master Alpha Trion or I could have a chat with Cliffjumper or Tailgate. But my helm fell. I would never see Ratchet or New Moon again for millions of years.  
     “ You’ll get used to it,” said the same Prime, putting a hand on my shoulder. All of the other Primes stepped next to us. We watched all of the Cybertronians, big and small, young and old, having the times of their afterlives.  
  



	2. Death Of More Than Friend

(Ratchet’s PoV)

I watched as my son walk over to my wounded sparkmate.

“ No Bumblebee. Please,” I said as though it would do any good. He ignored me and walked over to Optimus. He stepped over him and pulled out his blaster. _NO!_ I couldn’t lose him after all the times he had saved me. After all the times he had risked his life for me, but I couldn’t do anything. If Bumblebee killed me too then no one could look after New Moon, or worse, Bumblebee would take her. I watched as Bumblebee shot my Optimus’ chest. Now where his spark should have been, there was a gaping hole. New Moon and I watched as Bumblebee raised his hands over his helm in triumph.

“ I WILL BECOME PRIME NOW!!!!” His voice shook the silo. Bumblebee was right. Since Optimus was his father, he would become Prime. Optimus’ chest began to glow. The Matrix came out of the hole and flew upward. It stopped right at Bumblebee’s chest height. His face had more of an evil grin than Megatron had. Bumblebee reached for the Matrix but it dodged his hands. I flew toward us instead. _By The Allspark! It’s going for New Moon!_ The Matrix stopped right at New Moon’s chest. Her chest magically opened and the Matrix floated in. Her chest closed and she begun to transform. I didn’t know what would happen to her. She wasn’t fully grown yet so she shouldn’t have become Prime, but yet the Matrix chose her. She floated upward, her whole body was glowing. Bumblebee ran toward her to try and get the Matrix back but he flew back as if a forcefield had hit him. As if Bumblebee realized that he could not win this, he transformed and drove off. She came down with a thud. She had completely transformed. She got up and stared at me. Her mind had apparently blown like mine had. I looked her top to bottom. She was taller than I was. She still had the same helm and face but it was more…. grown. She was the same color scheme accept the addition of silver as her optic color. She wasn’t built the same way a femme was. She had big mech-like boots and her waist was a bit thicker than a femme’s. She had wing-like structures on her back like Arcee and had strong looking arms. But yet she still looked like my daughter, my one true daughter. I walked up to her and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around my chest.

“ I love you Daddy,” she said, her voice slightly deeper. There were tears falling down her face.

“ I love you too,” I whispered to her softly,” I know its hard to accept this, but you’ll have to get used to it.”

“ But Dad…. he’s gone.” Now tears were falling down my face.

“ Yes, I know. But he is safe in The Allspark.”


	3. Sick Mind

(Bumblebee’s PoV)

I had been driving what felt like hours, brooding on my father’s betrayal to me. I had to. I had to kill him. He betray me. _My whole family betray me. I WILL KILL THEM!! I WILL KILL NEW MOON!! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN PRIME!! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN A WARRIOR!!_ I hated my father. I wanted him dead since New Moon had come. Dad always said there was something special about her. I was the special one. I WAS MADE BY A PRIME RELIC!!

I drove until I found a crashed Decepticon ship. I transformed and walked into it. It wasn’t big, but it wasn’t small. I explored it until night, looking at all of the strange objects I found. I walked into a new room. I was interesting. There were pedestals with many different objects, both big and small. I stopped in front of one containing exactly what I was looking for. Dark Energon. I took it out of the beam containing it. I looked at it for a while, relishing what it would do to me. I pushed it in my chest, a tingling feeling coming over me. It was amazing! I loved dark energon! I felt new motivation course through me. I needed to gather an army. I needed to defeat New Moon. I needed to become Prime. I knew where to get an army. The place where the Autobots and Decepticons had their last battle, the canyons. I transformed, drove out of the ship, and headed toward The Canyons.

I had found it, the place where my Dads had defeated the Cons, before she came. My sister, always getting all the attention like I never existed. Even when she got older they treated her more like their child than me. I looked at the left over piece I still had with me. It was smaller than a half but still had a lot of power. I walked up to one of the cliffs and gazed at all of the dead Decepticons. There were hundred of them, maybe even thousands. I raised the shard and threw it into the earth below the cliff. It exploded with purple light, growing by the second. Soon I could hear metal clanking. They were coming to serve their master!


	4. A Deal Of A Lifetime

(New Moon’s PoV)

We walked over to Dad. He was just sitting there, against the wall, lifeless. His helm and mouth had spilled pools of energon below him. He was lying in a puddle of his own energon. It broke my spark. I wish I had known them longer. I mean I was only thirteen eons. It would have been better if I had been Bee’s age; twenty eons. It wouldn’t have hurt as much, though it might have hurt more. Maybe it was better that I hadn’t known him that long. I hugged the one father I had left to go for help. He hugged me back. It felt weird hugging someone the same size as me. Accept Arcee, she was shorter than the rest of us, almost human size. I let go of him I stared into those sad eyes that were once so happy and full of love for the world. He must be more sad than I was. He had a whole lifetime to spend with Prime Dad. I know it was rude to call him that since they were both Primes, but I always found it hard to tell any other difference.

“ What do we do now,” I asked, bowing my head.

“ I’m not the expert so I think we should get the whole team back,” Dad replied. We got up and walked out of base. My head lay on his shoulder and we held each others’ hands.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

"Well then,” said Ultra Magnus, scratching his helm in as in realization,” That is a story.” The rest of the team nodded.

  
“ Since you're the new Prime, shouldn’t you know what to do,” asked Bulkhead.

  
“ It’s not that simple. Fighting may come naturally but brains…. I don’t think so,” I said remembering earlier when I had crushed those dummies to Kingdom Come. Bulkhead nodded.

  
“ So we know that Bee’s turned bad. What will he do next,” asked Smokescreen.

  
“Summon an army of undead Cybertronians,” said Dad, Arcee, and Bulkhead in unison. Then something popped into my head.

  
“ Dad, can you take dark energon out of someone,” I asked, shaping a plan.

  
“ I think so, but you would have to get close enough,” he replied, thinking.

  
“ What’s the big idea,” asked Wheeljack, stepping forward.

  
“ Well if I could get close enough then I could take the dark energon out of him,” I said. They all nodded. I continued,” But we need a person who is an expert on dark energon and powers that it has that we do not know of.”

  
“ Wait. You’re saying that we should go to _Megatron_ ,” exclaimed Arcee. I nodded. Ultra Magnus and Dad nodded, but the others shook their helms.

  
“ No. No. Bad idea. No,” said Smokescreen, flailing his arms in front of him. 

  
“ New Moon is a Prime. We should listen,” said Ultra Magnus commandingly. I nodded to him in thanks and began talking again. 

  
“ Yes we need Megatron. He may be the only one who can truly stop Bee.” I walked into the doorway of the silo.

  
“ Who ever wants to come, come. Those who are afraid, stay.” I transformed and drove way. I heard engines behind me. There was Dad, Ultra Magnus, Wheeljack, and Bulkhead. I guess the others didn’t like the idea. 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

We drove for what seemed like weeks but, it was only two days. We stopped at a cliff. There was nothing there but Dad walked over to the right so I followed. He pushed something and a ship appeared in front of us. It was like the Harbinger, but less damaged. He pressed another button and a door slid open. We all walked in. It was fairly big, and from the rooms that I saw were open, looked like sciency stuff. We walked to the end of the hallway. The door automatically opened to let us in. There was Megatron in his throne staring at us. 

  
“ Why hello Team Prime. Wait where is Optimus,” he asked, getting off his chair.

  
“ Offline,” I said simply. Megatron’s face fell a little. 

  
“ What happened,” he asked. Ratchet spoke this time,” Bumblebee killed him.” Megatron’s face almost looked horrified.

  
“ Why,” he then asked.

  
“ Starscream almost resurrected you into his body,” replied Ratchet.

  
“ Starscream!” Megatron looked around at Starscream. 

  
“ Yes Master,” he said nervously.

  
“ You told that was your first attempt in doing so,” said Megatron menacingly.

  
“ I’m sorry Master. I thought it wouldn’t matter.”

  
“ Well it does! Some of my sanity is gone!” _More like insanity.....,_ I thought.

  
“ I haven’t noticed anything.” Megatron growled at Starscream and in return Starscream backed down in cowardice. 

  
“ SHUT UP,” I yelled at the two love birds. They both snapped to my attention.

  
“ I need your help Megatron.” Megatron nodded in return.

  
“ We suspect Bumblebee has taken your old stash of dark energon and use it to resurrect the thousands of Decepticons from the Battle of the Canyons.” Megatron glanced at Ratchet then back at me. _What was that for?_

  
“ What do you need me for,” he finally asked.

  
“I need you to tell me about dark energon and help me defeat Bumblebee. You might be the only one who can stop him from his insanity.” Megatron nodded again, acknowledging what I told him.

  
“ Ok, I will help you,” said Megatron, almost slyly,” On one condition.”

  
“ What is it,” I asked him when he paused.

  
“ That I be considered one of you.” The other Bots almost gasped but Dad and I just stood there, thinking.

  
“ Deal, would you like an insignia, or for us just to not doubt you?”

  
“ For now, I just want to be trusted.”

  
I nodded then turned to Ultra Magnus,” We need _all_ of your gadgets today.”

  
He nodded then we started walking back out of the ship. I heard Megatron call back,” Stay here Starscream. I don’t want you getting hurt. Knockout, with me."


	5. A Dream Or More?

We drove back to base, Megatron flying beside me. I wondered, _why did Megatron look at Dad and me like that?_ But my thoughts were disrupted by Megatron speaking to me.

“ New Moon…… Prime, I’m sorry about Optimus.”

“ It’s ok. I just wish Bee hadn’t become who he is now. You should have seen him. He was even worse than you…. I mean when you were evil.” Silence fell after that, so I suspected Megatron was thinking, so I went back to my thinking. _Why did the Matrix pick me? Why did Prime Dad always say I was special? Why was Bumblebee so angry? They were trying to protect him…._ As my processor went deep into memory and thought, my processor stopped concentrating on the road. I drifted over to Dad, who kept having to swerve slightly, and finally he spoke up.

“ New Moon, please get your processor back on the road.”

“ Oh- What? Sorry Dad I was just….. thinking.” He grunted in response. Silence fell once more. Apparently everyone was deep in thought, for it was so quiet I could hear the crickets, as humans called them.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Finally with the dawn approaching, we saw the base. We all transformed and walked in, though Megatron was hesitant at first.

“ Maybe I-,” he was about to say but I cut him off.

In the sweetest tone I had ever used with a Bot I said,” It’s alright Megatron, you can come in.” He nodded and walked in with me. All of the Bots gathered around me. “ Ok we will attack in….. a week. Everyone back to your homes. Megatron, you will stay in the guest berthroom. He nodded and pointed to the one nearest the main silo.

“ This one,” he asked.

“ Yes,” I said smiling. I don’t think Dad liked that because he raised his eyebrows and rolled his eyes. He walked over to Megatron. He whispered something that I wasn’t supposed to hear but I could.

“ Megatron I don’t want you flirting with my daughter. She is too valuable to be corrupted by you.” Megatron’s face fell a little, then he whispered back.

“ I’m not trying to. Why would I she is basically a youngling and I have Starscream.” _True….. wait has my age changed to?_ I glanced at Megatron, who was looking at me and I made a gesture that made him almost laugh.

“ Hey what was that,” asked Dad, turning around.

“ He said you were crazy,” I said laughing. Dad walked away into his berthroom, looking disgruntled. I smiled warmly at Megatron, then walked into my own berthroom. I lay on my berth, then with my thoughts on the battle ahead, I fell into recharge.

(Dream)

I woke up in my berthroom, but it was different. I mean everything looked the same but it was quiet, too quiet. I got up and walked into the hall. I checked Dad’s berthroom. He wasn’t there. I, to my own surprise, checked Megatron’s berthroom. He wasn’t there either. I walked down the hall and into the silo. No one there. I walked out of the silo and walked around a bit, looking for any sign of movement. Then I checked all of the others’ places. No one. Where were they? I then transformed and drove to a place I had never seen, but heard of. The Canyons. I transformed out of my alt mode then walked around some, looking at the holes where the dead Decepticons should have been. I walked around a bend and to my horror, I saw a pile of metal. Bots! I ran over to it but when I got a closer look I saw that it was more than just the team, it was Bumblebee! He was barely hanging on, his optics flickering. I heard something and looked up. There I saw on the cliff above was me. I stood there looking at Bee, my sword drawn and my face mask on. I looked….. evil. It couldn’t be. Bumblebee was the evil one. How could I have turned evil? I felt myself falling. Never ending falling. Then I felt the hard ground and I screamed.

(End of Dream)

I woke up. I was on the floor and my face was wet with tears. I heard footsteps and Dad came into the room. He looked panicky.

“ Are you alright,” he asked urgently.

“ I-I think so,” I sputtered. I heard another pair of boots and I saw Megatron appear in the doorway.

“ I heard a commotion. What’s wrong?”

“ Nothing,” I said, getting up,” just a bad dream.”

Dad raised an eyebrow,” are you sure you’re ok?”

“ Yes Dad. I’m fine, now go back to bed, both of you.” They nodded and walked back to their rooms. I sat down on my berth and put my head in my hands. _It can’t be real. It was only a dream. Or was it?_ I lay back down on my berth. And I lay there, thinking of the dream I had

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

It was late morning and I was training with Megatron. Surprisingly he was a better teacher than Ultra Magnus. 

  
“ Nice job,” he said smiling at me. 

  
I smiled back,“ Thanks Megatron. Can I ask you something?” 

  
“ Of course,” he replied, sitting down on the bench. 

  
“ Not to be mean but what actually happened between you and my Father?” His face fell a little, as if disappointed in what I said. 

  
“ Well…. my thoughts were corrupted when I was a young mech. I was arrogant and cruel. Optimus just couldn’t take it.” I nodded in response. Megatron was actually admitting his mistake, it amazed me. Just then I heard Dad call me from the hall. 

  
“ I’ll be right back,” I said to Megatron. I got of the bench and walked into the hallway. “ Yes,” I asked walking up to Dad. 

  
" I want you to train me to be a warrior,” he said simply. _WHAT!? Dad can’t do that! He’s a medic. Prime Dad wouldn’t want this!_

  
“ What!? Dad, no. What are you thinking,” I said in response to his demand. 

  
“ PUL-EEEASE!!! I know you heard me!” _He yelled at me! HE YELLED AT ME!! Dad isn’t supposed to yell at me!_

  
“ No! I won’t train you! That is not what Dad would have wanted. And even if he’s…. dead…… it still matters! You're a medic, you won’t have to pick up a sword!” 

  
“ Well if you don't train me I’ll find someone who will!” Dad stomped off into the main silo. I heard him transform and race away. _No! Dad, what if Bee finds you! You can’t go! No!_ I was so angry with myself. I wanted to stop Dad but I couldn’t. It was his life and his choice. I stomped back into the training room. Megatron was punching dummies. He stopped to look at me. 

  
“ What was that all about,” he asked. 

  
“ Dad wants to become a warrior,” I said in reply. I sat back down on the bench and put my head in my hands. I heard Megatron sit down next to me. 

  
“ He wants to avenge Optimus’ death. It’s only natural.” I stood up. 

  
“ How do you know what’s natural!? You’ve never seen anyone you love die,” I yelled at him. I was filling with anger. 

  
“ I-I’m sorry…… You’re right. I don’t. But that doesn’t change the fact that the good doctor wants to kill Bumblebee.” I hadn’t thought of that. I sat back down on the bench, defeated. 

  
“ What will I do Megatron,” I said my voice cracking,” I don’t want to kill Bee. But what else am I to do. How do I get rid of the evil inside him?” I started to cry. I lay my head on Megatron’s shoulder. I felt him hesitate then slowly put a hand around my shoulders.

  
“ It will be alright,” he said calmingly,” You won’t have to kill Bumblebee. We can put that part of my processor back inside me, then all will be well.” I stopped crying. I didn’t know he knew that much science. Once again it amazed me. 

  
I looked up into Megatron’s red eyes,” are you sure it will work?” He nodded, his optics sparkled. Megatron actually had changed. I smiled up at him,then I got off the bench and held out a hand. “ You gonna help me finish training,” I asked with a toothy grin. He grinned back and took my hand. He got off the bench and pulled out his sword. I transformed my arm into a sword. _The battle has begun_ , I thought playfully. 


	6. Battle Over Mind

**Another day of training for the battle ahead had gone by. Megatron taught me all of his moves and I was great at them. I walked out of the training room boasting about my win over him.**  
“ He he he. I beat ya! I won! Yas!” He grunted at me. He looked mad but the playful kind of mad. I stopped bragging and walked beside him. “ Hey why the long face,” I asked, smiling at him. He gave me puppy eyes before returning the smile. I let out a laugh. It was good to laugh. Lately there was so much tension and silence between the Bots and I, and I hadn’t heard from Dad yet. We walked into the main silo to find Ultra Magnus, just standing there, waiting for us. I walked up to him. “ What’s wrong Ultra Magnus,” I asked him, perplexed.  
“ Well the others and I are worried for Ratchet. What if he has gotten captured? And well,” he glanced over at Megatron,” we think you’re spending too much time with _him_.” I glanced at Megatron. He wasn’t looking at us but I could tell he was listening. I looked back at Ultra Magnus.  
“ I think Dad is fine. He’s done this with Prime Dad before. And what’s wrong with spending time with Megatron. He’s like a third father to me.” I looked at Megatron. He turned around and beamed at me. I smiled back, then looked back at Ultra Magnus.  
“ I understand….. if that’s all.” _What the frag? Is he actually proposing that I like Megatron!? BY THE ALLSPARK!!_  
“ Well if that’s all you wanted to say Ultra Magnus then you may go,” I said to him commandingly. He bowed slightly then left, leaving Megatron and I to look at each other, shocked. After a time of silence I squirmed a bit.  
“ EWWW!! WHAT WAS HE THINKING!!”  
Megatron laughed,” I know. Why would he think that!” All of a sudden we heard the comm link come on.  
“ New Moon! It’s me, Ratchet! Bumblebee is coming! Help!” I looked at Megatron, his face was horrified.  
“ Dad! We will come help you! DAD!?” No answer back. Megatron and I stared at each other. _By The Allspark! This can’t be happening! Dad need my help!_  
“ Megatron, gather everyone and tell them to bring the best weapons they have.” He nodded and ran out of the silo. _It’s time to get out the big guns_ , I thought as I walked to the vaults. I stopped in from of one containing the Star Saber and the Forge of Solace Prime. I walked in and took the sword out. It wasn’t heavy, so I guessed it was because it answered to Primes. I walked back into the silo to find everyone there, waiting for my command.  
“ Megatron, do you have a weapon,” I asked him.  
He shook his head,” No.” Then go get the Dark Star Saber from your vault. Ultra Magnus, let him through a groundbridge. Ultra Magnus nodded and went over to the groundbridge control to type in the cords. A second late the groundbridge sprung to life. Megatron walked into it and disappeared. Soon he came back with the Dark Star Saber over his shoulder.  
“ Ready,” I asked my team.  
“ Ready,” they all said in unison.  
“ Transform and roll out!”

**We knew where Dad was, but we didn’t know what would happen when we got there. Dad could be in Bumblebee’s grasp right now. Or he could already be dead. My spark skipped a glow (I imagine it glowing at a steady pace ok?) as I thought of it.** _No!_ I thought to myself. _No! You can’t think the worst!_ We came to the entrance of the canyons.  
“ Stop,” I said as I transformed. Everyone transformed and walked up to me. We looked at the arch and the walls beyond. It was eerie in a way, but then again, it held many secrets within. All of a sudden we heard a voice. No, not a voice but a laugh. I high cold cruel laugh. It almost sounded like that evil wizard in that human movie. _Oh what was it?_ I thought to myself, trying to remember what the movie was. _No! You can’t do that now! You have to save Dad!_ I felt angry with myself. I mean how could I think of something so childish at a time like this!? The laugh echoed throughout the canyon, making my audio receptors hurt. After the laugh died away, I saw Bumblebee walk out from the shadows of the canyons, his face filled with evil.  
“ Bumblebee! Where is Dad,” I called to him. He laughed again.  
“ Where you’ll never be able to save him,” he said, pulling out a small box. He clicked it and as he pulled his hands apart a screen appeared. On the screen was Dad tied up to a pole supported by more poles attached to… the Nemesis!? I looked at Megatron. his face was that of surprise and horror.  
“ Where did you get my ship,” he yelled at Bumblebee.  
“ Hey,” he said, his voice almost greasy sounding,” I just borrowed it. And I didn’t have trouble getting past your ‘guard’,” he said. I looked at the screen again and saw Starscream also tied up with Dad. I looked closer at it. They were over a volcano! _No! Dad can’t go like this! His spark will melt! He won’t go to the Allspark or the Pits Of Kaon!_  
“ Let them go,” I said, pulling out my sword and blaster. Bumblebee just laughed.  
“ Why should I?”  
“ We will defeat you! You have no army with you,” yelled Ultra Magnus, the Forge in his hands. At that note, I heard a groaning come from the top of the walls of the canyon.  
“ Ah,” said Bumblebee casually,” here is my army.” All at once the terrorcons roared, making the canyon vibrate. We were in trouble now. All of a sudden my tactics kicked in.  
“ Megatron,” I said to my tall friend,” you go save Dad and Starscream.” He nodded, transformed and took off. Bumblebee watched Megatron take off and leave us.  
“ Ah, I see the mightiest of all of you has taken flight. It would be wise if you did too.”  
“ Never,” I replied, yelling at him in rage. I remembered the Saber on my back and took it in hand. Bumblebee looked at me and frowned.  
“ Are you going to try to kill me? You will have to go through my army before you can.” He transformed into his camaro and drove out of sight down the canyon.  
“ Fight them! I will go after my brother,” I said transforming into my Toyota truck. I took off down the canyon, terrorcons, swarming around me. I dodged them, all the while watching Bumblebee’s every move. I watched him turn down one of the branch offs of this canyon. I followed him, skidding from the sharp turn. Bumblebee came to an abrupt stop in front of the canyon wall. He transformed and began climbing the wall. I transformed and followed him. When I came to the top Bumblebee was standing over me, his sword out.  
“ Well well well,” he said almost boastingly,” it seems that I have the high ground now, and the advantage.” Bumblebee was right. He was standing over me while I was still on the cliff, only one hand over the top. If bumblebee was to cut my fingers, then I would probably be a gonner. Then I got an idea.  
“ Get him Ultra Magnus,” I yelled into the air, looking behind Bumblebee. Bumblebee fell for it. He turned around to look behind him for my commander. I grabbed his foot and pulled him down. He tried to grip the wall but I had overpowered him. He fell to the ground with a loud thump and a cloud of dust. I climbed up onto the cliff. I had my hand sword out.  
Then I remembered the dream. _No!_ I thought. _I can’t kill my brother! It wasn't the plan!_ I put my sword away and looked down at Bee. Remembering the dream, I thought of the heap of metal. Bee’s eyes were barely online. _No!_ I thought again as I climbed down the cliffside. I put my foot on a bad stone and fell the rest of the way. I heard a metallic snap. _My arm!_ I thought looking down at the almost severed part of my limb. _I can’t worry about myself right now! Bumblebee’s almost dead!_ I thought. I looked over at my brother, his eyes flickering. I saw a faint glowing from a couple feet away. So the dark energon was ripped out of him when he fell. I felt so angry with myself. I was the one to kill my own brother! I heard a groan come from Bee.  
“ Bzzzz zzz Bzz Bzzz,” he said, or at least tried to, though I knew what he was saying.  
“ Thank you? Why would you say that? You’re almost dead.”  
“ Bzzzz zzz zzz zzzzzzz zz,” Bee replied. I had nothing to say to that because it was right. I did free Bee, though in not the way I intended. A tear fell down my face. Bee tried to lift his hand to wipe it away, but failed.  
“ No Bee. Stay still. I’ll go get Dad.” Bee buzzed his ok, so I left his side. I climbed back up the wall to scout for Megatron. After only a few seconds I saw a groundbridge appear a hundred yards away. I waved them over. The ran over to me and I hugged Dad.  
“ Dad, Bee’s dying. You have to help him,” I said, guiltily. I escorted them down to the dying Bumblebee at the bottom of the canyon. Ratchet looked at him, then at me.  
“ What happened,” he asked, scanning Bee.  
“ I did,” I said simply. Dad stopped scanning and looked at me.  
“ You did this,” he exclaimed. I nodded guiltily.  
“ I didn’t mean to. It just happened.” I rubbed by arm. Megatron walked over to Ratchet. “ Should I call for a groundbridge,” he asked. Dad nodded. Megatron called for a groundbridge and one appeared in front of us. We walked in and appeared in the lab of the Nemesis. Megatron put Bee on one of the medical berths and walked over to me.  
“ You need to lay down,” he said, escorting me over to a medical berth next to my brother’s. I lay on the berth and watched Dad slowly fix Bee the best he could. After what seemed like hours the rest of the team came in through groundbridge. They were all wounded, but not too badly. Arcee walked over to me.  
“ We killed them all,” she said, holding her shoulder, which had a huge gash in it. I nodded in thanks and continued to watch Dad fix Bee. Even after Knockout put a caste on my arm I continued to side on the medical berth, watch the doctors fix up my brother. Dad walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.  
“ He’s finished. We did the best we could,” he said, sadly. I nodded and walked over to Bee.  
“ Hi,” he buzzed.  
“ Hi,” I replied back.  
“ I want to thank you for freeing me,” he buzzed, smiling. I nodded and looked at his mouth. His voice box had been wounded the most so now he couldn’t speak. He didn’t even need to open his mouth. I knelt over him and hugged him lightly. he hugged me back the best he could. “  
I love you Bee,” I said into his audio receptor.  
“ I love you too,” he buzzed.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sucky ain't it? Yeah..... I just wanted to get the series over with :/ And I honestly dunno why some of it's bold O_o


End file.
